Return To Hazzard
by Can'tStandIdiots
Summary: Part One of my Dream Series. Bo's exgirlfriend returns after an automobile accident, it's better than it sounds, please read and review.


1Just a Dream Series Story 1

Return to Hazzard

I do not own any of the characters in this little dream story! This is based on Bo and Luke from the movie, not the TV Show, and only because, I have a huge crush on Seann William Scott. The only place I come close to owning them is in my dreams, this is one of those accounts. Please Review and tell me if I should continue.

Nicole Johnson returns to Hazzard, she's Bo's ex-girlfriend who no one's seen since a horrible wreck when she was the only female driver racing in Nascar. This devastated both her and Bo because she decided to break up with him due to the wreck messing up her face. During yet another feud with Roscoe and Boss Hog a mysterious woman helps Bo during a race when Luke is in Atlanta. Bo finds the woman in a car that was hit during the chase. Bo gets hurt during the chase when a bullet from Roscoe's gun hits his arm then the woman has to get them out of harms way. At first, she looks scared and hesitant about driving The General. But then she totally changes and drives like a professional. She even has to do a big jump over abridge that was out. Bo looks deep in her eyes and he has a feeling that he knows her. When Bo starts slipping in and out of conscieneness, he hears the woman, "Come on, Bo-Bo, stay with me." The last thought he had was 'Nicole?'

When Bo woke up, he was surrounded by his family, Jesse, Daisy and Luke. His voice was soft. "Where is she?"

"Who?" Jesse asked.

"Nicole?"

"Nicole isn't here, Bo." Luke stated.

"How'd I get here?" Bo asked. The family really didn't know.

"We don't know Bo, the hospital called and they told us that someone brought you in here yesterday. They told us that they told them all of your information, name, birth date, hometown, birth place, they had to get your social security number from Jessed, though. The person even knew your allergic reactions to Penicillin. A nurse walked in.

"Excuse m. I need you to step out for a minute."

"Yes Ma'am." Jessed states. They all walk out. The nurse had to change all the bandages on Bo's arm.

"Tell me I'm not crazy." Bo states.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Who brought me here, what did she look like?"

"She had hair that fell right past her shoulders, it was a very nice shade of red. She was normal height, I'd say she came up to your nose. And she had the most piercing green eyes I've ever seen. And I can't place it, but I've seen her some where. I want to say televison, but I didn't get a good look at her cause I was just browsing through channels." She finished the story and the bandaging.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, beep me if you need anything."

Bo was discharged 2 days later.

-----

Bo was tired of watching King of the Hill. "Come on Luke, please turn it!"

"Ok, geez." The channel flipped a couple times.

"Luke, go back!" Bo stated. Luke turned back a couple times.

'_In other news, ex-WWE Diva Nicole Earnhardt and Dale Earnhardt have decided to divorce.'_

"That's her, that's the girl who rescued me."

Luke's eyes were fixed on the tv. "_Nicole, a 7 time WWE Women's Champion, who first made it into news when a porn video leaked with ex-boyfriend, WWE Champion, John Cena, met Dale at a wrestling event he attended. They have been married 2 years, but agreed it wasn't working out. The divorce went through yesterday, Nicole recently moved back to her house in Atlanta, Georgia." _The camera moved to a picture of Nicole, her green eyes lit up the screen.

"I'm going to Atlanta," Bo said bluntly.

"Come on Bo, you're going purely on the fact that this Nicole girl purely has green eyes. That looks nothing like her."

Bo cut him off. "Luke, I have to do this...something's dragging me toward this girl."

"Ok, do you want me to come with you?"

"No offense Cuz, but I think this is something that I have to do alone."

Luke nodded to Bo and with that, Bo grabbed the keys to The General and started his drive out of Hazzard. Once in Atlanta, Bo stopped at a convience store and went over to the phone booth and looked up the last name _Johnson. _No Nicole's but there was a Nikki and a Christina and Bo knew it wasn't Christina, even though that was her middle name, he knew that she hated it. He dialed the number for Nikki Johnson, but it turned out to a little old lady. He looked up _Earnhardt_, but they were all men. Then something hit Bo, Nicole's parents had gotten a divorce, he remembered her telling him about it, he looked up _Williams, _and got the address of 2 Nicole Williams'. He drove to the first location, when he pulled towards the house, he realized that the house belonged to a little old lady. Bo climbed back into The General and drove to the second house, Bo stopped the car and climbed out. He knocked on the door and didn't get an answer. He walked towards the back, he was shocked at what he saw. Sitting in front of him was a 1969 Dodge Charger, it was baby blue and had an eagle on the roof. He heard music coming from the garage, the door was open and he walked quietly in, just in case this wasn't Nicole, but he had a feeling it was. As he got closer he noticed that the song playing was, _Flirtin' With Disaster, _by Molly Hatchet. He stood at the door and watched as the woman was writing something. As the song ended she quicky switched it to a slower song. Bo then knew that it was Nicole, this was their song when they broke up and got back together. He listened closely to the words.

_I'm lying alone with my hand on the phone._

_Thinking of you til it hurts._

_I know you hurt too, but what else could we do?_

_I wish I could carry my smile in my heart at times when my life sees so low._

_It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring when today doesn't really know._

_Does it really know?_

Bo listened as Nicole started to sing the woman's chorus.

_I'm all out of love._

_I'm so lost without you._

_I know you were right._

_Believing for so long._

_I'm all out of love._

_What am I without you?_

_I can't bee to late to say that I was so wrong._

Bo started to sing along with the male chorus.

_I want you to come back and carry me home._

_Away from these long lonely nights._

_I'm reaching for you._

_Are you feeling it too?_

_Does the feeling feel oh so right?_

The woman froze, "How, how'd you find me?" She finally looked behind her.

"I used the phonebook, I looked up your dad's last name. Why have you been hiding all this time?"

"Well, during the wreck, my face got burnt and I had to wait 6 months for the surgery. After that I looked totally different, I felt that I wouldn't be who you fell in love with. So after that, I entered a WWE Diva search contest, and became a diva on Raw and in 2 ½ years, I've been the WWE Women's champion, made a porn video, married a Nascar driver, and gotten a divorce, nice story isn't it?"

"I fell in love with what's one the inside."

Nicole smiled, "I love you, Bo-Bo, I never stopped." She stepped closer to Bo and kissed him.

"I love you too, Cole!" It's been forever since I heard that name, Beauregard!"

Bo smiled, "You're lucky you're the only one who can call me that." Bo returned a kiss to Nicole. Bo looked at the table and noticed a check and a for sale sign. Nicole saw him and smiled.

"I sold my house. Everything's moved out already, the only things I even kept are my radio, DVDs, Cds, movies, clothes, my title replica, pictures, computer, and of course Blue. I built her myself."

"She's beautiful."

"Thanks."

"But you still have her beat." Nicole smiled.

"Do you still have this?" Bo showed her a small tattoo, his said _Cole _and his was on his right arm. She smiled and showed him her right shoulder blade and a tattoo that read _Bo - Bo. _

"I'm moving back to Hazzard," she finally added.

Bo smiled, "That's wonderful, would you like to move in with me?"

"I'd love to, but would Uncle Jesse care?"

"He wouldn't mind, he's always considered you family." Nicole jumped into Bo's arms.

"Let's go now."

"But how are we going to take both cars?"

"I've got Katie's truck. She's got one of those switches that hooks to cars, or there is that other way."

"Race?" Nicole nodded.

"Race." They said together.

He walked up to Blue first, "One thing?" He tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. "Nice." He stated, they kissed and they both climbed into their cars.

"One more thing Bo." Nicole stated.

"What?"

She hit the horn and the opening lines from Dixie played, Bo did the same with The General. Nicole cranked her car and _Flirtin' With Disaster _blared out of the speakers. She hit the horn and was out. Bo smiled and followed.

- - - -

Nicole pulled into the Duke's Driveway a few seconds before Bo Did. Nicole saw Luke and decided to play with him, Bo knew what she was doing and he went along with it.

"Bo, thanks again for not telling anyone about the gun. I didn't mean to shoot that old lady."

"Shoot Who?!" Luke yelled.

"Lukie Dukie, shut up."

"Nicole, wow, you've changed."

"Yeah and you haven't."

She and Bo smiled.

"Hea, nice car."

"Thanks, Blue is my baby, well my second baby." Nicole said smiling to Bo. He returned the smile. Then Uncle Jesse and Daisy came out of the house to see what the commotion was about.

"Bo? Luke? What's going on?" Jesse asked.

"Who's your friend, you're not going to introduce her to us?" Daisy asked. Nicole laughed. Bo followed.

"Guys, you have met her. Uncle Jesse, Daisy, say hello to Nicole."

They both did a double take. "Nicole, you look awesome." Daisy stated.

"What's got you back in Hazzard?" Jesse asked. Nicole smiled and looked at Bo.

"I've realized what I've been missing." They grabbed hands and gave each other a small kiss. "I'm thinking about building a new house."

"You will not do such a thing. We have an extra room, you and Bo can share it until you're really ready to have your own place. That's a lot better than sleeping in the same room as him and Luke."

"Finally, I can have top Bunk!" Luke proclaimed getting a laugh out of everybody.

"Thanks Uncle Jesse, but I don't want to make it harder for y'all."

"You won't make it harder, you've been part of this family for at least 10 years, it's the least I can do."

Nicole hugged the older man. "Luke, will you be a dear and get the boxes out of my car."

"Of course I will, because if I didn't, you'll kick my ass."

"True," Bo and Nicole said at the exact same time. After dinner Nicole and Bo decided to sit out by the pond, they always gazed at the stars, ever since they've been together. Bo broke the silence.

"Remember how we used to act like we hated each other?" Nicole smiled.

"Yeah, you admitted you liked me and I punched ya, you had a black eye for a week."

"It was worth it, you felt sorry for me and you admitted that you liked me too."

"I guess you could truly say we've kind of been together ever since." Nicole added. "The whole time I was away, being with John Cena and Dale, all I thought about was you."

"Did you love them?"

"I think I loved Dale for the first couple months, then I realized what I was missing, here. John was only there when I was lonely and well you know what that lead to. Bo, I've always loved you and I'll never stop."

"Marry me."

"Huh?"

"Marry me Nicole, not right now, maybe a couple months down the line, I want you to be mine forever, I'll get you a ring tomorrow."

Nicole nodded, crying, "Ok."

Bo collapsed his lips onto hers. They got caught up in the moment and didn't want anyone to see them and didn't want to wake anyone.

Nicole looked at the barn and smiled, Bo caught it.

"You remember how much fun he had in there?" Bo winked.

They walked towards the barn, "Bo, as many times that we've done it in here, how come we've never done it in The General?"

Bo lowered his head down to capture Nicole's lips, while his hands were working on removing her Pink Boar's Nest Tank Top. Nicole worked on removing his Lynard Skynard Shirt. Bo looked down at her and captured her lips again, Nicole slowly moved down to his belt buckle and helped him out of the pants. Bo then returned the favor to her helping her out of her shorts. She then kicked off her boots. Bo kicked off his shoes. Nicole grabbed, _Lil Bo, _and smiled up to Bo, who took a breath. Nicole lowered her mouth around _Lil Bo, _and worked him in her mouth until she felt him tense up. Bo pushed Nicole towards The General and removed her hipster underwear and proceeded to return the favor to her, when he thought she couldn't take it anymore, he quit. Nicole pushed Bo towards The General and pushed him into the front seat. She smiled as she straddled his waist and guided him into her. After 10 minutes of going up and down, Nicole bit her lip, then kissed Bo. She placed her head on his shoulder and grabbed his hand and cried out, "Oh Bo!"

A couple seconds later, Bo followed. "I Love you." Bo breathed out.

"I love you too." Nicole added and they kissed again. They went back into the house, both showered and went to sleep.

- - - - -

The next morning, Bo woke up all tangled up in covers, with a pair of long legs wrapped up with his and he loved the way it felt. He kissed Nicole on the forehead.

"Umm, good morning." She said.

"Good morning, sleep good?"

She nodded. "What we doing today?

"Whatever you wanna do?"

Nicole smiled, "Well how about driving."

Bo smiled. "Driving what?"

"Me driving The General, that is the car that I learned to drive in, you know?"

Bo smirked, "Whatever you want do, is good with me, Cole."

They started their drive and like always Roscoe tried to arrest them. "That fat sack of shit...should I teach them not to mess with a Duke?"

"Huh?"

"Well sooner or later, I'll be a Duke anyway." Nicole said with a smile.

"You ready, Bo."

"Yeah, Cole."

They grabbed each other's hands and did a little handshake and Nicole sped away. And of course, they came up to the Dingleman Bridge warning sign and Nicole jumped it with ease.

- - - - -

2 Months Later:

Nicole looked spaced out today. Bo could tell. "Cole, what's wrong?"

Nicole looked at Bo blankly. "I'm pregnant."

Bo blinked, that's all he could do, until he noticed tears in Nicole's eyes. "Cole, honey, I'm not mad. I'm shocked and excited.

"You are?"

"Yes, you're going to give me a son of a daughter. I love you so much."

Nicole cried again, this time happy tears. "I know."

They went to City Hall, that day and got married.

- - - - -

Nicole looked outside and she saw 17 year old Stephen and Stephanie Duke climb out of the General Lee, with police cars behind them.

"Oh boy, here we go again!"

The End

What did you think, please Review, and keep in mind, I'm going by what I've written in my dream journal, this barely has much editing.


End file.
